


purple tint

by NeriM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Praise Kink, Rape, Sexual Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeriM/pseuds/NeriM
Summary: Правящий Альфа города Бейкон Хиллз, вопреки современным законам, продает людей исключительно для плотских утех. Питер приезжает в родной город купить себе человека.





	purple tint

Когда Хейл покупает мальчишку, тот выглядит хуже, чем все остальные его собратья. На его худом теле кровоподтеки, синяки, следы от веревок на запястьях и щиколотках. Высокий, он горбится так, что кажется меньше ростом, а позвонки выпирают под натянувшейся кожей на добрый сантиметр. Мальчишка не поднимает головы, смиренно ожидая своей очереди. Когда Тео подводит покупателей к нему, наклоняется, развернувшись. Он интересует только одного местного Альфу, который проверяет его пальцами, брезгливо морщась.  
\- На пару раз.  
Хейл, стараясь держать себя в руках, принюхивается, когда все отходят к следующему человеку. За плотным кольцом из чужих перемешанных волчьих запахов, Альфа чувствует аромат самого парня. Цветочный и холодный, ассоциирующийся у Хейла с ирисами.  
Он разворачивает мальчишку к себе полу-боком, чувствуя рукой мелкую дрожь его тела, и поднимает его голову, взявшись за подбородок.  
Парень следует за рукой, но смотрит по-прежнему в пол. Его глаза не выражают эмоций, они голубые, а скулы и челюсть выделяются на худом лице.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- У меня нет имени.  
Хейл проводит по впалой щеке рукой, наблюдая, как мальчишка часто моргает. Питер не склонен давать пустых обещаний, но уже знает, что имя у парня будет.

По документам от рождения парень - Айзек. Его предыдущий владелец Лейхи, купил его в пятилетнем возрасте и всегда бил. Постоянно. После были клиенты, что использовали "дрянную подстилку на пару раз". Так же, не стесняя себя моралью.  
Тео, продающий людей, расстроенно цокает.  
\- Я мог бы предложить ребят лучше. Свежих, только пришедших. Те, кто стояли вначале, вам бы подошли.  
Альфа предлагает ему посмотреть все папки, но Питер больше не собирается делать покупок.  
Он забирает мальчишку из общей шеренги, когда тот самый Альфа заканчивает его трахать. У парня дрожат ноги, когда Тео цепляет на него ошейник с цепью, но Айзек послушно идет, даже не пытаясь что-либо сделать. Питер замечает, что мальчишка не был возбужден.  
Хейл выводит его, в пол уха слушая сплетни других Альф, оставшихся развлекаться, что его род покупает здесь только падаль.

Лидия ждет их за рулем порше, она скалится не хуже любого оборотня, когда Питер подводит парня к машине. О мальчишке, из которого вытекает чужая сперма, неплохо бы позаботиться, но не здесь. Хейл скидывает свое пальто, положив его на сиденье, и усаживает на него Айзека.  
Они едут по городу, но за это время парень не поднимает голову ни разу. Не выдержав, Питер касается обнажённого острого плеча.  
\- Посмотришь в окно? Скоро начнется лес.  
После его слов мальчишка чуть приподнимает голову, чтобы исподлобья наблюдать за городом. По улицам ходят волки, таща за собой на цепях полуголых или полностью обнаженных людей. Лидия за рулем выглядит взбешённой, но машину ведет осторожно. Через полчаса они выезжают за пределы Бейкон Хиллз, и Питер искренне рад покинуть эту клоаку.

Можно предположить, что администратор не одобрит вид Айзека, но молодой человек, напротив, расцветает искренней улыбкой.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Хейл. Что-нибудь желаете?  
Питер бросает взгляд на приобретенного человека, прежде чем сделать заказ.  
\- Теплую ванну с лепестками роз в покоях дамы. Об ужине я распоряжусь позже. Это все. Мои гости уже здесь?  
\- Мистер и мисс Хейл отдыхают на террасе.  
\- Попросите их зайти внутрь.  
\- Сию минуту.  
Лидия первой поднимается по лестнице, несмотря на 10 сантиметровые каблуки. Ею движет злость, так и сквозящая в воздухе вперемешку с ароматом духов. Питер медленно идет следом, следя, чтобы Айзек поспел за ним. Он чувствует отчаяние и усталость в каждом движении мальчишки.  
В апартаментах их встречает Кора, сразу же открывшая объятия для Лидии и подарившая ей поцелуй, и Дерек, за чьим плечом стоял Стайлз. Лишь увидев купленного человека, Стилински выдвинул вердикт.  
\- Будет сложно.  
\- Я знаю.  
Питер огладил плечо Айзека, прежде чем снять ошейник и откинуть его к двери. Отрешенность парня будила в нем нездоровое желание разодрать кого-нибудь до костей.

Ему крайне сложно. Сложно понять, как можно до такого довести человека. Айзек моется сам, полностью очищая себя, основательно моет голову и тело, чистит зубы. Кора, которой парнишка понравился, сушит ему волосы феном, которые по мере высыхания оказываются кудрявыми и светлыми. Лидия стрижёт ногти и мажет кремом запястья. Стайлз мажет мальчишке щиколотки и прижигает царапины, хаотично разбросанные на теле. Парень выглядит спокойно и равнодушно, но Хейл не может ручаться за свой цвет глаз, когда Айзек приходит к нему в спальню со словами:  
\- Что предпочитает хозяин?  
\- Что?  
\- Меня подготовили для вас, я хочу знать, что мне делать.  
\- Боже... - Питер не может этого понять. Он дает парню указание лечь спать в соседней комнате. Хейл прислушивается почти всю ночь - парень не спит, но и не плачет.

Утром они выезжают из отеля. Айзек едет с ним в машине на заднем сидении, в одежде Стилински, которая на мальчишке висит. А ведь Стайлз достаточно худой.  
Спустя пару часов Питер замечает, что Айзек борется со сном. Его голова норовит упасть на грудь, а глаза закрываются, но парень упорно вскидывается, смотря на дорогу.  
\- Ты хочешь спать?  
\- У меня нет желаний, хозяин.  
Питер знает, что это пустое, но решает уточнить, надеясь на отрицательный ответ.  
\- Ублажать меня по первому зову ты тоже не хочешь?  
\- Ублажать вас это моя жизнь, хозяин.  
Хейл раздраженно вздыхает, вытаскивая из бардачка воду и круассан и кидая их назад парню.  
\- Съешь это и спи.  
\- Да, хозяин.  
Мальчишка съедает куассан целиком, запивая его водой, делая это через силу. Почти давится, но исполняет услышанное до конца. Лишь после, позволяя себя закрыть глаза, даже не додумавшись лечь на сиденье.

Лидия в свое время заявила, что хочет стать оборотнем. Стайлз чуть не отгрыз Дереку пальцы, крича, что тот ему не хозяин. Айзек послушно прошелся по всем врачам и остался ждать Питера в коридоре. Не сбегая.  
Хейл слушал Дитона и Морелл в пол уха, стараясь уловить хотя бы шорох от мальчишки. Итог Питер, впрочем, не пропустил.  
\- Он будет совершенно здоров уже через пару месяцев, если соблюдать диету и восстановить режим сна.  
\- Ясно, спасибо. Венерические?  
\- Нет. Но стенки ануса повреждены, за ними тоже нужен уход.  
\- Все необходимое мы прописали.  
Хейл забирает листок из рук мило улыбающегося врача и кивает его сестре на прощанье. Возможно, он слишком зло обращается к Айзеку, когда выходит из кабинета и зовет с собой.

Стая реагирует на нового человека самым лучшим образом. Для Стилински мальчишка становится загадкой, которую нужно разгадать и свободными ушами. Лидия, руководствуясь тем, что у парня неоконченное образование, начинает учить его всему понемногу, чтоб он мог пойти с ними в университет. Эрика, их маленькая озабоченная малышка, без стеснения смотрит с Айзеком телевизор, заставляя его обнимать себя и обнимая в ответ. Но все это парень делает только " Если так угодно хозяину".  
Отдельной болью для Питера является вечер. Когда они с Дереком возвращаются из издательства, Айзек ждет его в комнате. Всегда голый, с докладом, что подготовил себя. Хейл гонит его в другую комнату три дня к ряду, но после не выдерживает.  
\- Подойди.  
Айзек встает с кровати и подходит к нему. Набрать вес за это время он не успел, но цвет лица был уже не такой бледный. Питер оглаживает его ягодицу, тянется и проникает пальцами внутрь, гладя шероховатые стенки. Парень не возбуждается, не противится. Просто стоит и ждет. Терпит.  
Хейл убирает руку, но не отпускает его, медленно поглаживая пальцами худощавый бок.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне об оборотне, купившем тебя первым.  
\- Он умер, хозяин.  
Питер знает это. Стайлз узнал, что Айзек был заперт в холодильнике, не рабочем, слава богу, когда у Лейхи случился приступ и тот скончался. Мальчишка просидел там сутки, пока его не нашли.  
\- Но что он делал, что просил делать тебя, что любил?  
\- Я не ублажал его, хозяин.  
\- А скольких ублажал, пока Тео пытался продать тебя?  
\- Я не считал.  
Это первый раз, когда Айзек забывает прибавить "хозяин". Питер не может удержаться, целуя его в висок. Он знает, что парнем пользовались, не особо аккуратно, как минимум двадцать шесть оборотней и сам Тео.  
\- Иди к себе.  
Он чувствует панику, которой разит мальчишка и слышит, как тот плачет у себя в комнате, давя всхлипы. Хейл вздыхает, надеясь, что причина слез - понимание свободы. Утро показывает, что волк ошибается.

Это первый день, когда Питер остается дома с утра. Он готовит оладьи, повинуясь инстинкту, что упорно подавлял в себе всю неделю после приезда в город.  
Айзек приходит, чистый и одетый, когда Хейл накладывает на стол.  
\- Завтрак. Можешь приступать.  
Питер не видит в своих словах намека, но Айзека начинает мелко потряхивать, когда он подходит вплотную к мужчине и опускается на колени. Альфа успевает остановить его от дальнейших действий, схватив за запястья. Мальчишка дрожит, не поднимая глаз.  
\- Айзек...  
Парень дергается, как от удара, услышав свое имя.  
\- Чем тебя кормили у Тео?  
\- Спермой, хозяин.  
Питер старается держать себя в руках. Он медленно дышит, отпуская руки человека.  
\- Теперь ты будешь есть еду. Сядь за стол и ешь.  
Айзек послушно садится на один из стульев и ест оладьи. Он по-прежнему не поднимает взгляда на Хейла. После Эрика рассказывает, что каждый день завтраком парня кормят насильно. 

Питер работает целый день как проклятый, он успевает наорать даже на Дерека. Но племянник быстро дает ему отпор громким ревом.  
Хейл устает, выматывается, и когда вечером Айзек приходит к нему с вопросом о постели, Альфа просто физически не может наорать на него.  
\- Быть может, хозяин желает что-то сегодня?  
Речь мальчишки обогатилась, уроки с Лидией не прошли даром, но то, что тот говорил...  
Питер отложил книгу, поманив его пальцем.  
\- Ты заботишься о себе? Мажешь задницу тем кремом?  
\- Да, хозяин.  
\- Мазал ли сегодня?  
Айзек вздрагивает, начинает дышать чаще и горбится сильнее. От него яркими волнами исходит паника и страх.  
\- Нет, хозяин.  
Питер кивает, улыбаясь.  
\- Тогда принеси мазь.  
Мальчишка выходит из комнаты и возвращается спустя минуту с наполовину пустым тюбиком в руках.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я сделал это при вас, хозяин?  
Возможно, Хейл бы с удовольствием посмотрел на это, но сейчас он хочет другого.  
\- Отдай мне мазь, разденься и ложись на кровать.  
Хейл ждет, пока его указания выполнят, наблюдая. Айзек оголяется без прикрас, быстро стягивает водолазку, скидывает джинсы и трусы, оставляя их на полу. И ложится на спину, широко разведя ноги и согнув их в коленях. Питер думает, что было бы удобней, перевернись парень на живот, но это сделало бы ситуацию похожей на сотни, что мальчишка пережил.  
Хейл устраивается между его ног, закидывает их себе на плечи, вынуждая приподнять задницу, и целует бедро мальчишки. Аромат ириса, исходящий от молодого тела, с которого сошли все царапины и синяки, окутывает с головой и Хейл даже урчит, потираясь о его ногу щекой.  
Открыв глаза, Питер видит, что Айзек не смотрит на него, только сжимает пальцами простынь. Его химио сигнал в этот момент - беспокойство. Хейл вздыхает, думая, что никто не уделял достаточное внимание телу парня, используя его.  
Питер мажет его анус осторожными движениями, прислушиваясь ко всем ощущениям человека. Когда Альфа заканчивает, он широким мазком облизывает бедро парня и целует его коленки. Хейл ложится рядом, убирая крем на тумбочку.  
\- Сегодня хозяин больше ничего не желает?  
\- Спи. - Питер раздраженно накидывает на них обоих одеяло. - Поспи сегодня со мной.  
Хейл ложится вплотную к шокировано раскрывшему глаза парню. Айзек смотрит на потолок и не шевелится, пока Альфа обнимает его одной рукой и зарывается носом его в волосы.  
Запах ириса проникает в легкие оборотня, словно цветы вырастают в его нутре и он дышит лишь этим запахом. Питер поглаживает впалый живот пальцами, засыпая.

Кора учится с ними, поэтому обещает приглядеть за мальчишкой в его первый день в университете. Провожая своих людей, оба Хейла тщательно их обнюхивают. Стайлз дает Дереку облизать метки на своей шее и бесстыдно лапает его за член и задницу, посмеиваясь, пока оборотень порыкивает в ответ. Питер отмечает, что Айзек старается не смотреть в их сторону. Парень держит руки по швам, наклоняя голову, когда Альфа приближается. Хейл оставляет поцелуй на его шее и гладит по щеке, отступая. Запах чужих оборотней и болезненности выветрился, оставляя вокруг Айзека стойкий ареол ириса. Питер с ума по этому запаху сходил.  
Он пришел на работу в приподнятом настроении, что испортилось сразу же при получении письма из Бикон Хиллз.  
Хейлу повезло быть когда-то Альфой в этом городе, поэтому торг на точку продажи людей, накрытую федеральной полицией, был открыт и для него. Питер не стал откладывать решение вопроса надолго, сразу же вызывая к себе Дерека.

Вечером Хейл видит Айзека, скучающе лежащего на диване между обнимающей его Эрикой и Стайлзом, который увлечённо что-то ищет в ноутбуке. Питер подходит и за руку вырывает его из этого клубка, ставя на ноги. Освоивший что-то новое, парень удивляет его.  
\- С возвращением, хозяин.  
Айзек целует ему руку, прежде, чем посмотреть в глаза. Он смотрит пару секунд, пока привычно не опускает взгляд на шею оборотня.  
\- Идем.  
Хейл поднимается к себе вместе с мальчишкой и переодевается при нем же. Он чувствует нотку любопытства, замечает, как Айзек мельком оглядывает его. Но парень не испытывает интереса или возбуждения, и Питер откладывает это.  
\- Что тебе нравится?  
\- Ублажать вас, если хозяин позволит.  
\- Нет, - отрезает Питер. Их сокровище Мартин уже успела доложить Альфе о всех успехах парня. - Лидия возила тебя к Морел. Они вдвоем объясняли тебе все, ты изучал историю, ты уже знаешь, что все иначе.  
Айзек переминается с ноги на ногу, смотрит в пол и оборотень чувствует от него волны паники. Хейл поясняет, чтобы мальчишка не придумал себе лишнего.  
\- Ты уже знаешь, что со временем в культурном обществе перестали всячески использовать людей. Оборотни женятся на них, иметь в паре человека так же почетно, как и оборотня. На бумагах все осталось так же, но ни ошейников, ни цепей уже нет. Мы уважаем вас, даже если в маленьких городах все по-прежнему. Но ты уже не живешь в маленьком городе.  
Питер подходит к парню в плотную, поднимая его голову, побуждая смотреть на себя, как и в первый раз. Айзек взгляд не отводит, а его паника сменяется потоком волнения.  
\- Так что тебе нравится, Айзек?  
\- Поцелуи. Мне нравится, когда вы меня целуете, хозяин.  
Хейл не психолог, он не может четко сказать, был этот ответ прогрессом, или же очередной стороной того же камня преткновения. Но оборотень легко целует парня в кончик носа, прежде чем продолжить.  
\- А в жизни? В увлечениях?  
\- Вы мое увле...  
\- Айзек!  
Обращение выходит чуть грубее, чем Хейл планировал, но это действует.  
\- В детстве мне нравилось читать книги.  
\- Отлично!  
В награду Хейл нежно касается губами виска и шеки мальчишки. Он слышит, как участилось его сердцебиение и сбилось дыхание. Питер считает себя победителем, ведя Айзека за руку в библиотеку. Он устраивается с документами за широким дубовым столом, указывая парню на кресла перед ним.  
\- Ты можешь выбрать любую книгу и почитать, пока я здесь.  
Айзек кружит рядом с полками минут пять, прежде чем сесть в одно из кресел с Островом сокровищ в руках.

Питер приглашает к себе Айзека каждый день с тех пор. Хейл работает, либо читает, сидя напротив парня. Человек так увлечен чтением, что даже не замечает, как его разглядывают. И спать Альфа тоже зовет мальчишку к себе.  
Оборотень изучает изменяющееся тело глазами и руками: осматривает, гладит. Он целует Айзека в губы, пока человек не начинает задыхаться. Лишь один раз Хейл теряет контроль над собой.  
Питер оставляет на шее парня огромный засос, потираясь о его бедро членом и сминая в ладонях задницу. Айзек под ним сипло дышит, вцепившись в чужие плечи. Хейл зализывает оставленную метку, чувствуя собственный запах в аромате ириса и слышит тихий стон. Он встает с кровати, тяжело дыша, пока Айзек тянется за ним. Мальчишка не возбужден, снова.  
\- Хозяин, вы...  
\- Нет! - Питер не собирается травмировать парня, лишь гладит его по щеке рукой, прежде чем пойти и закрыться в ванной. - Прости.  
Когда Хейл, передернув, выходит, Айзека в комнате уже нет.

У них есть лишнее здание, что стоит без дела. Именно туда Питер едет, чтобы проследить, как тех, кого он согласился взять из точки Тео, обустроят. Все делается одним днем, Дерек и Кора помогают ему.  
Альфа устанавливает перед восемью людьми четкие правила: посещения Марин и Дитона Морелл обязательны, за домом они ухаживают сами, администраторы только ведут работу и приглядывают за ними, каждый должен получить образование. Отдельно, приказывает забыть все порядки, что были у Тео.  
Люди несмело кивают. Они в чуть лучшем состоянии, чем был Айзек на момент покупки.  
В этот день, глядя, как эти девушки и парни знакомятся друг с другом, Питер впервые задумывается - а были ли у мальчишки друзья?  
Он спрашивает это у Стайлза, пока тот готовит фирменую лазанью Стилински.  
\- Я дружил с ним в детстве, в глубоком. Потом мы переехали, так что я его даже не помнил. Его вспомнил отец, увидев сводку о недавно купленных людях Тео.  
У самого Айзека Хейл это не спрашивает, но спрашивает у Кори. Маленького мальчика, которому только должно было исполниться четырнадцать, которого Тео пытался обратить. Именно из-за этого точку Альфы и прикрыла полиция.  
\- Так вы не были дружны?  
\- Вы не читали отчетов?  
Кори был тихий, но умный. После укуса он не стал оборотнем. Яд Альфы открыл в нем способность становиться невидимым.  
\- Читал, но думаю, ты видел и знаешь больше. К тому же... - Питер пожимает плечами, протягивая ему папку с отчетом на его имя. С этим парнем юлить не стоит, если в дальнейшем он хочет знать обо всех событиях в своей точке. - В отчетах есть далеко не все.  
Кори не без опаски берет свою папку и пролистывает её. Ни на одной из пяти страниц упоминания о своем неудачном обращении он, конечно же, не находит.  
\- Это значит...  
\- По документам ты все ещё человек. Поэтому находишься под моей опекой, а не в центре восстановления.  
Кори на секунду полностью исчезает, тут же проявляясь вновь. Он в шоке, но согласен идти на контакт. Оказаться в центре восстановления не хочет ни одна живая душа на земле.  
Кори соглашается докладывать ему обо всем. И рассказывает о Тео.  
\- У него было три любимые подстилки, как он их называл. Трейси, Айзек и Донован. Он делал с ними жуткие вещи...  
\- Какие?  
Кори мотает головой, пытаясь показать, что Альфе это знать не захочется. Но Питер сверкает красными глазами, принуждая человека подчиниться.  
\- Рассказывай все в подробностях. Ты наверняка знаешь, как проходил их день.  
\- Он держал их у себя, всегда голыми. Вместо завтрака они отсасывали ему. Еду получал тот, кто, по его мнению, старался лучше. Он давал им доесть то, что не съедали приезжавшие иногда клиенты. Когда Донован попытался сбежать, то он забил его до смерти на глазах у всех. Трейси тогда стало доставаться больше. Мы были далеки от этого, но когда меня... - Кори позволяет своей руке от кончиков пальцев до локтя стать невидимой. - Я пробрался в его комнату, хотел украсть ключ. Тео был зол и не заметил меня. Он бил поочередно Айзека и Трейси, привязанных к трубам. Называл их швалью, что недостойна существовать... Трейси...  
\- Врачи сказали, она умерла от кровопотери.  
\- Да. Он разодрал ей бедра ногтями, пока трахал. Айзека он не тронул, и вечером его купили вы. Тогда он взялся за других. Он избил всех...  
\- Кроме тебя и Мейсона, так?  
\- Я его спрятал.  
\- Как прячешь и сейчас?  
Кори испуганно дергается, когда в комнате раздается ещё один голос.  
\- Да. Все хорошо, Кори.  
Питер видит, как за спиной Кори появляется темнокожий парнишка. Он держит неудачно обращенного оборотня за оголенное майкой плечо. Хейл хвалит обоих за изобретательность, дает им короткие указания и спешит домой.  
Злость в Альфе оседает, пока он едет. Но в комнате Айзека, где из вещей сложен кокон на полу, а кровать стоит деревянным каркасом посреди комнаты, его заполняет ярость. Он ревет так, что трясутся стены, а беты на первом этаже замирают. Кора прибегает первой.  
\- Дядя...?  
Девушка замолкает, увидев комнату. Они не заходили раньше к Айзеку, не было нужды. И теперь оба жалеют об этом.  
Начиная с этой ночи, Айзек переезжает в комнату Альфы. Из его вещей он приносит только коробочку с деньгами, что ему выдает Лидия на личные траты, свой сменный комплект одежды и белья и зубную щетку.  
Питер грубо тянет его к себе в объятия ночью, проверяет зажившую окончательно дырку пальцами, проходится ладонями по бокам и рукам. Человек пахнет ирисом, с ноткой запаха Альфы на шее. Хейл успокаивается потираясь носом о впадинку между ключиц.  
\- Я чем-то провинился, хозяин?  
\- Нет. Нет...  
Питер гладит мальчишку по волосам, целует мочку уха, скулу и постепенно засыпает, чувствуя несмело поглаживающую его бедро ладонь человека.

Айзек быстро социализируется, учится, его успехи для человека, пропустившего несколько классов, изумительны! И Хейл узнает об этом случайно, когда его вызывают в институт.  
\- Простите, мистер Хейл. - Голос директрисы полон отчаяния и надежды. - Я вынуждена вызвать вас.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Кора и трое ваших подопечных были втянуты в драку. Это не отразится на их успеваемости, но я вынуждена попросить вас забрать их сегодня.  
Когда Питер подъезжает ко входу в здание администрации университета, его встречает Стайлз. На первый взгляд он кажется невредимым, но Альфа замечает маленький желтый след у него под глазом, что на следующее утро станет синяком.  
Стилински рассказывает, как Джексон и Малия задевали Айзека и Лидию. Кора вмешалась, когда Тейт начала распускать руки.  
\- И от кого подарок? - Хейл указал на глаз Стайлза, и человек гордо усмехнулся.  
\- От Джексона.  
В приемной директора, где ожидали своих Альф провинившиеся, Джексон прижимал к разодранной скуле лед, пока Малия держала его другую руку с вывихнутой кистью, потихоньку вытягивая боль.  
Кора обнималась с Лидией, гладя девушку по спутавшимся волосам, на щеке их умнички были царапины, а кардиган растянут. Айзек стоял в стороне, в углу комнаты и держался за бок. Шарфа, что он всегда носил на учебу, на нем не было, губа была разбита, но на костяшках правой руки была чуть содрана кожа.  
Лишь бросив взгляд на пострадавших, Хейл восстановил картину происшествия.  
\- Должна заметить, все разрешилось бы словесно, если бы Малия Тейт не сорвала с вашего подопечного шарф.  
Директриса показала записи с камер во двор, подтверждая каждую догадку Хейла о драке. Она передала злосчастный шарф Альфе, когда он спросил про успеваемость Айзека.  
\- Она превосходна! Преподаватели хвалят его, по литературе и английскому Айзек сравнялся с хорошистами в классе и уже начал их обгонять. Хотя от уроков физкультуры он отказался, заменив их на курс истории, вот там он пока не преуспел.  
\- Остальные?  
Хейл выслушивает отчет о высоких успехах Лидии и Стайлза, хороших оценках и стремлениях Коры. Только после этого он забирает своих племянницу и людей.  
По дороге до дома Кора рассказывает о произошедшем во всех подробностях и уточняет их наказание.  
\- Каждого из нас отстранили?  
\- Тебя на день. Людей на неделю.  
Кора раздраженно ворчит. Питер уже знает, что на следующий день волчицы вновь подерутся.

Вечером Питер с интересом наблюдает за реакцией Айзека на действия Дерека. Оборотень, узнавший о ранении своего человека, подхватил его на руки, усадил на стол и грозно порычав, стал целовать и вылизывать ему лицо, шею и руки, забирая крупицы боли. Айзек смотрел на все это шокировано, но не мог отвернуться.  
Кора приводила в порядок волосы Лидии, за что та благодарно целовала её ладони. И только Айзек вновь сидел отдельно от всех в углу, все еще сжимая рукой пострадавший бок.  
Питер дождался ночи, чтобы залечить его по-своему. Альфа навис над человеком, осторожно целуя его в губы и положив руку на посиневший бок. Айзек легко дотронулся до плеча оборотня, тут же вцепляясь в него до белизны пальцев, когда Хейл начал вытягивать боль. Айзек застонал, его глаза закатились и когда Питер притянул к себе его руку, зализывая костяшки, мальчишка только тихо шептал.  
\- Так... должен... Я должен целовать руки хозяина...  
\- Ты должен целовать руки только того, кого полюбишь.  
Этой ночью Айзек тесно прижимается к груди Альфы и тихонько плачет, стараясь не потревожить его сон. Но Питер не собирается делать вид, что спит. Он вытирает рукой слезы с щек человека и нежно целует его в лоб, крепко прижимая к себе. Хейл думает о том, что кто-то забрал боль у Айзека впервые. И эти слезы - осознание, каково это.

Неделя домашнего заточения превращается для Айзека в марафон из уроков этикета от Лидии. Мартин всеми силами старается подготовить его к предстоящему мероприятию. Хейлу о процессе подготовки никто не сообщает, он узнает об этом только в пятницу, когда все оборотни возвращаются с работы и видят, как церемонно их люди встречают и говорят с ними.  
Для Лидии и Айзека этот бал будет первым - Кора купила Мартин как раз после прошлогоднего бала. Девушка так серьезно отнеслась к предстоящему мероприятию, что факт о том, что одежду им не купили, ввел её в ступор, который грозил сменится бешенством.  
\- Завтра мы поедем в салон. Я распорядился подготовить наряды к нашему приезду.  
\- В салон? - глаза Коры радостно заблестели. - Ты про тот салон, где мне купили платье на совершеннолетие? Где покупали костюм Стайлзу?  
\- Да.  
\- О, черт! Вам там очень понравится!  
Волчица целует свою девушку в щеку, пока та в сомнении морщит нос.  
\- Надеюсь.  
Айзек не говорит ни слова. Но после ужина Хейл решает дополнить описание Коры.  
\- Салон МакКалов лучший в городе. Они производят костюмы и платья для балов, церемоний и свадеб уже несколько поколений!  
\- Почему он должен понравиться нам, хозяин?  
Питер улыбается и вздыхает. Каждый день он ждет, что обращение "хозяин" пропадет из лексикона человека, но и от факта, что Айзек начал задавать вопросы и общаться с ним не только о желаниях в постели, он испытывает небольшое облегчение.  
\- Там можно найти все, что угодно. - Питер подходит и целует свой почти сошедший след на шее человека. - Даже новый шарф.  
Отдавать человеку вещь, напоминающую о неприятном событии, Хейл не собирается.  
Весь вечер Айзек говорит с ним возвышенно, тренируется ходить с прямой спиной... Хейл наблюдает за ним, испытывая затмевающую глаза гордость и желание. Питер притворяет его в жизнь ночью.  
Он превращает шею и плечи Айзека в роспись из засосов, парень под ним вертится змеей, заходясь стонами. Оборотень ласкает языком его член, отмечая, как великолепен Айзек, раскинувшийся на его кровати. Потерянный, наконец возбужденный, с заполошно бьющимся сердцем, пахнущий добротным забытьем. Пахнущий ирисом ярче, чем когда-либо.  
Питер берет глубоко, упиваясь его наслаждением, и проглатывает все без остатка, когда человек кончает. Хейл возвращается к его шее, осторожно посасывая кадык, доводя себя до конца рукой. И буквально тонет в оргазме, чувствуя, как Айзек обхватил его спину руками.

На следующий день Айзек одевает серый свитер с высоким воротником. Человек все утро выглядит потрясенным и растерянным. Даже салон, похожий скорее на барахолку для богатых, не производит на него должного впечатления. И лишь когда посмотреть на примеренный им костюм человек впускает только Питера, Хейл понимает почему. Айзек прижимает руки к шее, пестрящей красным, фиолетовым и желтым, там, где воротники пиджака и рубашки не закрывают их, и позволяет подойти к себе вплотную.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то знал. Я хочу оставить это себе, я... Я не достоин желать хозяина, не могу желать что-либо, я дерьмовая подстилка, я...  
Питер крепко обнимает человека, пока тот заходится в уничижительных рыданиях и только когда тот успокаивается хоть немного, отстраняется, смотря парню прямо в глаза.  
\- Ты не подстилка, Айзек. И я тебе не хозяин. Ты можешь желать все, что угодно. Особенно меня. И единственное, чего ты не должен делать - это замалчивать от меня свои мысли, переживания и желания.  
Мальчишка улыбается, снова утыкаясь ему в плечо лицом.  
\- Я постараюсь.  
Питер гладит его по спине, целуя висок и край уха, пока человек не успокаивается окончательно. А после спрашивает.  
\- Чего ты хочешь, Айзек?  
\- Не хочу, чтобы кто-то видел.  
Парень отстраняется, указывая на свою шею. - Не хочу, чтобы кто-то знал. Хочу оставить это себе. Хочу оставить вас себе.  
\- Айзек... - Питер не знает уместно ли использовать такую формулировку, но спрашивает так, не сумев придумать другой. - У тебя это первый раз?  
К удивлению Альфы, человек прекрасно понимает о чем он. Айзек краснеет, слегка улыбаясь и кивая.  
\- Вы единственный с кем мне было хорошо...  
Хейл снимает со своей шеи тонкий серебряный шарф, повязывая его на шею человека.  
\- Если ты хочешь, чтоб это осталось только твоим... Оно останется.  
Айзек улыбается смелее, счастливее, поглядывая на губы оборотня. Хейл нежно целует мальчишку, пока тот несмело обнимает его.

На балу душно и многолюдно, пары движутся по залу, и Кора светится довольством, ведя в танце свою девушку. Лидия приковывает всеобщее внимание, не удостаивая никого и взглядом. Она выглядит безукоризненно и, только приглядевшись, Хейл видит, как окидывая равнодушным взглядом убранство зала, Мартин выцепляет все, что ей важно.  
Когда музыка сменяется и девушки заканчивают свой танец, плотно держа друг друга за талию, помещение заполняют аплодисменты оборотней. Айзек стоит с Альфой под руку и в волнении сжимает его руку. Парень смотрит на все происходящие изумленно, даже не пытаясь скрыть насколько для него все в новинку. Вечер проходит гладко, пока рядом с ними не появляется Дюк. При виде не менее спорного в правлении, чем сам Питер Альфы, Айзек дергается и тут же отворачивается, предпочитая смотреть на танцующие пары. В этот раз среди них кружат и Дерек со Стайлзом.  
\- Надо же, Питер! Я знал, что ты взял себе изрядно подержанную дырку, но что это будет худшая шавка из всех, что я ебал...  
Дюкалион не успевает договорить - Хейл хватает его за горло свободной рукой, выпустив когти. Стоящие рядом с ними напрягаются, готовые разнимать драку. Айзек не двигается, а его хватка на руке оборотня причиняет ощутимый вред.  
\- Как низко ты пал, после моей сестры.  
Хейл отпускает Дюка так же резко, как и схватил. Он возвращается к просмотру танцев, беря у подошедшего официанта бокал шампанского. Альфа уходит вместе с этим официантом, и только когда они выходят из зала, Айзек отпускает руку оборотня. Питер держит его ладонь в своей, уводя в сад. Человек позволяет увести себя в одну из беседок и усадить на скамью.  
\- На сегодня для него бал закончен. Он больше не появится здесь.  
Айзек кивает, показывая свою левую руку, на которой остались маленький белые пятна от заживших шрамов. От шрамов, когда человек кусал себе руку, пытаясь затмить этим другую боль.  
\- С ним было хуже всего. Больнее...  
Хейл гладит парня по шее сквозь платок, напоминая.  
\- Ты больше не будешь с ним.  
Айзек вздыхает и прижимается к плечу Альфы. Они сидят, обнявшись, пока не приходит время отправиться на обед.

За обедом Питер сажает Айзека напротив Лидии. Парень повторяет все за девушкой, чтобы не взять случайно не ту вилку. По левую руку от Айзека оказывается Скотт МакКол. Они общаются, пока Хейлы обсуждают с Сатоми возможные условия сотрудничества.  
Питер считает вечер законченным хорошо, но его мнение меняет Скотт, поцеловавший Айзека в щеку на прощание. Младший МакКол так и разит интересом, поглядывая на чужого человека, пока садится в свою машину. Айзек мнет в руке его визитку, выкидывая её, прежде чем приблизиться к своему Альфе.  
Хейл не комментирует случившееся. Он чувствует грусть и тоску от человека, пока они едут домой. Питер надеется, что это из-за того, что он выглядит разозленным на Айзека.

После того бала они больше не спали. Хейл привычно обнимал человека ночью, целовал его в шею и щеки, но и только. Айзек так же читал в библиотеке вместе с ним, ходил на учебу, сдавал экзамены. От него исходила обреченность, и лишь однажды парень тихо спросил ночью:  
\- Хозяин больше не хочет меня?  
\- Я тебе не хозяин.  
И после случилось то, чего Питер ждал так долго раньше. Айзек перестал звать его хозяином.

Разобравшись с завалами на работе, проведя первые смотрины в своем доме и продав стае Бойд Кори и Мейсона, получив от них в свою стаю Вернона, парня Эрики, Питер, наконец, позволил уделить время и себе. Он купил новые книги, подстригся, сбрил бороду, чувствуя себя на несколько лет моложе. И почувствовал непреодолимое желание пригласить Айзека куда-нибудь.  
В разные дни он водил человека на кофе, в кино, ресторан, театр, даже цирк. Наблюдать, как пугается Айзек тигров за решеткой, было настоящим удовольствием.  
Человек не звал его хозяином, смотрел в глаза и на лицо оборотня, не скрывая восторга, и несмело, как раз после похода в цирк, поцеловал его. Хейл прижал к себе мальчишку и почувствовал, как крепко тот обнимает его в ответ. Питеру казалось, что настала вторая молодость. И когда в один из вечеров он пришел домой и обнаружил там только Айзека, то даже не удивился.  
Парень приготовил ему ужин и сидел с оборотнем бок о бок на диване, когда они ели.  
\- В честь чего пир?  
\- Марин сказала, мой курс закончен. И я хотел сказать... - Айзек откладывает свою тарелку, решительно вздыхая и смотря Альфе в глаза. - Я люблю тебя.  
Они перешли на ты, когда сидели в ресторане и тогда человек не ответил на признание оборотня. Но сейчас Питер слышит, что парень говорит правду. Чувствует это. И отвечает.  
\- Так выходи за меня.  
Мальчишка приоткрывает рот и несколько раз моргает, не веря. Питер пользуется его замешательством, коротко целует в губы и гладит по щеке.  
\- Мне так давно хочется назвать тебя полным именем...  
Питер знает, что своей женитьбой покажет пример остальным, и уже представляет, как Кора и Лидия устраивают сцены в предсвадебном мандраже. Но знать, что Айзек полноправно является его человеком, того стоит.

Они женятся зимой, в кругу стаи. Без пышных традиционных пиршеств и фраков. Как и предугадывал Питер, сразу после Лидия делает Коре предложение. Это не совсем верно, люди на такое прав не имеют, но, кажется, его стае на все плевать.  
Зато Айзек плавится в его руках ночью, подаваясь навстречу плавным толчкам, зовя оборотня по имени.  
Питер вдыхает аромат ириса, заполнивший всю комнату, гладя разнеженного человека по волосам. Официально своего человека, по всем параметрам.  
\- Айзек Хейл...  
Он шепчет это, словно в бреду, покрывая шею человека поцелуями. Их постель уложена смятыми голубыми цветками, и Айзек выглядит на ней как самый яркий и сладкий бутон. Айзек его. И это единственное, что делает Хейла счастливым.


End file.
